Sword Art Offline:love between two world
by OfficialKazutoKirigaya
Summary: This is the love story between Asuna And Kirito and how much they care for each other 1st chapter is short for a reason you'll find out..


Sword Art Offline:love Between Two worlds

It has been two years since the faithful hero Kirito-Kun Saved many lives but thinking he had lost the only one who he truly cared for Asuna.  
But she was alive and kirito finds her in the game ALO and rescues her whats next.  
*BEEP BEEP* Went Kiritos alarm clock warning him he was late for his anniversary dinner to celebrate the escape of the death game and meeting each other in irl.  
"Sh-SHIT its an hour past since I was supposed to meet Asuna-san!" Kirito yells in panic and worry.  
Kirito runs for his phone and see he has a missed call from Asuna-san. He finds her in his contacts and calls her quickly.  
Asuna picks answers his call and while crying yells "Kirito-kun how could you miss this dinner do you not love me anymore"  
Kirito replies "No... I overslept I guess I set my clock to the wrong time. Wait Asuna-san are you still there at the restraunt?!"  
Asuna quickly says back still crying but less now "Yes, Let me guess your gonna get in cruddy clothes and come down here to make me feel better?!"  
Kirito replys "No i'm going to put on my suit and come down their and have dinner with you ok Asuna."  
Asuna replys quickly "O-ok Kirito-kun see you in a bit." after hanging up Asuna starts to cry again but these are tears of joy.  
30 Mins Later Kirito walks towards the table where asuna is sitting and sits next to her and grabs her hands and pulls her close and kisses her.  
"Happy anniversary my dear Asuna i'm very sorry about being late and I wont let it happen again" Kirito Says while staring into Asuna-san's eyes.  
AinCrad Floor 65 Asuna has invited Kirito-kun over because during his hunting that day he found rare S class food and didnt have the skill level in cooking high enough to cook it himself, but Asuna-san had maxed her cooking level so she was going to cook it as long as he shared it with her and Kirito agreed to share it.  
"Alright, make your self at home i'm going to change into my night clothes ok Kirito-kun." Asuna says as she walks towards her bedroom Kirito sits down on a living room and chair and starts to think *This house must have cost a fortune plus all the furniture I dont think I could ever get a place like this*  
Asuna came back into the room wearing short shorts and a tank top and Kirito was suprised he wasent used to girls walking around in those types of clothes.  
"Kirito-kun arent you going to take your jacket off you might get a little to warm in here with it on." Asuna Says as she walks into the kitchen to prepare the food.  
"This house must have cost a fortune, how much was it Asuna-san?" asked Kirito still dumb founded that she had this house.  
Asuna Replied "Lemme think umm... the house cost 480,000 col and all the furniture was 1,000,000 col I think." Kirito starts to think *ONE MILLION COL thats insane im sure ive had that much col before but to spend it on furniture in a virtual world o_0*  
Real World anniversary "Kirito dont apologize its fine really its not like you missed protecting me and i died" Asuna Said Kirito yelled at a controled tone "Dont say things like that I cant bare thinking about life without Asuna-san, Asuna-san I gave my life to you to protect you till the end that meant the very end!"  
Asuna looked at kirito as she started to tear up and cry a little, she wasnt the only one Kirito aslo was crying lying his head on Asuna's Lap, Soon they were both a waitor was standing their looking at us and all he said was "aww young love, alright what would you like to drink?"  
"I'll have water." Said Asuna Wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"uhhh..I'll have some sweet tea please." said kirito now sitting up wiping tears from his eyes which where still coming out.  
"I'll be right back with your water and tea." said the waitor as he wrote it down on his note pad and walked off to go get the drinks.  
30 mins later Both love birds had finished eating and now just lying on each other untill...  
"Asuna I have a question that i should have asked a long time ago"  
To Be Continued 


End file.
